Of Poverty and Unrequited Love
by kitkatritrat
Summary: Astoria knows never to ask a question she doesn't want to hear the answer to, especially with Draco. Grammar/spelling editing done. :) One-shot. -Kit Kat


_**I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling.**_

_**-Kit Kat**_

"Astoria! I've told you this before. _I will not marry you_."

Draco stood by the fire. The roaring flames illuminated his tall figure. A regretful scowl ruined his pale face.

"Stop shouting, Draco," she said. Astoria was lounging on the black couch in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. The old clock over the marble mantelpiece announced it was nearly midnight. It was dark outside, but know one could see that because of the heavy drapes drawn over the diamond-paned windows. You could hear the sound of the peacocks cooing in the lush grass lawn outside.

"I don't understand," Astoria continued, "You say you love me. You say you want to be with me forever. So why can't we…"

"I've told you a hunted times, Astoria. I won't marry you because I don't want all the trouble it would cause you."

"You mean you don't want all the trouble your father would give you if he found out you wanted to marry a half-blood."

"Astoria, sweetheart"-the term of endearment sounded more like a threat then a pet name when he said it-"I don't think you want to marry a Death Eater anymore than I want to marry a half-blood."

"I don't care what you are, besides, the Dark Lord has fallen and…"

"Stop nagging me, love, I've given my reasons and I think that they are more than enough."

"No, they're not, things have changed in the Wizarding World…"

"And I don't like it one bit. Just because the Dark Lord is gone doesn't mean the threat of losing you is. The Death Eaters will rise again, I promise you that, maybe this time just not under the same management…"

"Draco? What are you saying?"

He smirked, "Nothing that you need to know right now."

"Stop keeping me in the dark! You just mess with my head like this and…"

"Well, look who's shouting now. Better keep your voice down, darling, before you wake my anger up."

"You think you're just so _fine_ don't you, Draco? So absolutely _posh_…"

"You're acting like a child, Astoria, as if you don't have everything you want. What you're acting like, _dearest_, is a spoiled brat."

"But, Draco-"

"Enough!" Draco's scowl was even more pronounced. Astoria entertained the thought that perhaps even the fire had shuddered. He took a step towards her, "I'm through talking about this. I've said my piece and I'd appreciate it id you'd let the subject drop." He took another few step foreword a took her slim hand. The scorn on his face still present, he his lips barely brushed her hand before he strode out of the drawing room, slamming the ancient black door behind him.

~~~oOo~~~

_Ker-Clunk_ went the heavy bronze lock on Astoria's door. She kicked her grey high-heeled shoes under her crawled under the soft sheets still in her day clothes, and cried. She had gotten a small apartment after Hogwarts. It was small and the pipes were leaky. Her life had been pretty miserable after graduation. She couldn't get a job anywhere, for some reason anti-Muggle rights were being looked down upon right now. She had a court hearing next week. She was being accused of _Aiding and Fraternizing with Death Eaters and Other Questionable Characters._

She was nearly broke and a bit hopeless until Draco had giving her a helping hand. Draco, being a Malfoy, saw this a a beautiful opportunity of making some money off the interest and having a debt to hold over someone's head. Nevertheless, Astoria had fallen for her debtor and Draco now had someone to take to exclusive parties. For the past few years Astoria had been living a life of great glamor and expense, much to her jealous sister Daphne's dismay. It was a world of good wine, silk dresses, diamonds, and Draco. Draco being the highlight. Many times Draco had asked her _Would you love me without the money?_ Many time she had replied _Of course._ She never dared to ask the one question she'd wondered since he'd first canceled the debt. _Would you love me if I wasn't pretty?_ She didn't ask because she already knew the answer, and she really did not want to hear it.

So many times he had broken her heart. She knew he was afraid of commitment. That was just a cop-out. No, he didn't really love her. She had felt like Cinderella for awhile, Draco being both the Prince and her Fairy Godmother. Now her eyes were finally starting to open to the fact her more of a villain than a prince, but for some reason that made him even more irresistible.

It had all been done before, she knew. It was a never-ending cycle of pain, loss, new hope, love, pain, loss, and then all over again. She was trapped between love and poverty. To her, it was a no-brainer.

Unrequited love was something Astoria had always vowed she would never fall victim to. Now she was swimming in it. Sure, he said 'I love you'. But did he mean it? No, he didn't. How could be so cold, so misunderstood? Yet Astoria had a fear bigger than poverty and unrequited love, and that was saying goodbye to someone she treasured.

_**For the sad and depressing one-shot challenge. My prompts were nagging, shoes, sigh, grey, clock, midnight, soft, cold, goodbye, and grass.**_

_**If you want to know what Astoria's outfit looked like in this fic, check out this link at my Polyvore account (I created the look myself) **_


End file.
